


Hair

by Juniperboy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Romance, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniperboy/pseuds/Juniperboy
Summary: A year after the war has ended, Zuko and Sokka do some reflecting.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> //This is a repost from my fanfiction account @juniperboyu, also credit to AO3 user @GamerWires627 for the idea!

Sokka groaned. He couldn’t hear anything but the soft lull of Zuko’s breaths; his chest rose and fell in a soft rhythm that let Sokka know he was still asleep.  
“Wake up, Zu. It’s our anniversary.”  
A whole year had passed since the 100-year war ended. Zuko had taken the throne swiftly and smoothly, with his ambassador, Sokka, by his side every step of the way. Peace and prosperity had spread throughout the world, and the gang’s lives had finally returned to normal. A new normal, perhaps, but a better normal.  
The night after Ozai was defeated, a grand festival was held in honor of Aang and his friends, and Sokka confessed his feelings to Zuko under the stars. Suki understood, of course. Sokka still loved her for months after they broke up, but he knew that he couldn’t deny this part of himself anymore, couldn’t deny that he loved Zuko more.  
The night prior to their one year anniversary, Zuko and Sokka had snuck out of the Fire Nation’s palace and sat beneath the stars, talking about their future and feeding the turtle ducks whatever scraps of food they had leftover from dinner. They spent the night laughing, crying, and eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms.  
“Wh...already?” Zuko sat up, rubbing his palm against his scar. During the night his bun had fallen out so his hair framed the sides of his face.  
Sokka grinned, “You know it. Look, the sun’s rising already,” he pointed to the red and gold streaks in the sky.  
Zuko, however, couldn’t tear his eyes away from his boyfriend. His hair had grown so much over the past year; he still liked to keep it tied back in a wolf tail, but instead of meekly sticking out from his skull, the tail trailed down to the nape of his neck.  
Instead of being pulled back, Sokka’s hair flowed loosely in the wind, brushing his neck as he stared intently at the sky.  
Zuko marveled at Sokka’s hair. It was a reminder of how much time had passed and how much had changed between them; his hair showcased the passing of time and the development of their bond.  
“You know…” Zuko reached up tentatively to run a hand through Sokka’s hair, “...your hair looks nice like this.”  
“Really?” Sokka returned Zuko’s golden gaze, “I was meaning to cut it, but Katara’s been too busy to help me.”  
“No, don’t. Please, I mean…” Zuko covered his face. What was he even trying to say? He had never been very good at conveying his feelings. “I just think...I like how it’s changed. That’s all.”  
Sokka stopped to think for a moment before realizing what Zuko meant.  
“You know what? I don’t think I need a shave, then.” He slung an arm around Zuko. “I don’t really care what anyone else thinks of me, as long as my hot boyfriend thinks I look nice.”  
Zuko laughed and leaned into his warm embrace. Sokka kissed the top of his head before standing up, “Well, Fire Lord Zuko, shall we get ready for the morning’s celebrations?” He asked in an overly snooty accent.  
Zuko couldn’t help but laugh again. He took Sokka’s hand and hauled himself up before giving him a light kiss, “I guess we should.”


End file.
